Devorado
by Euda
Summary: Dimitri esperó jamás conocer la mordida de un Strigoi en su carne, pero Rose no iba a contener su deseo por él ni un poco. Ya lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo.


**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación.**

* * *

Devorado

Ocurrió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Rose desapareció de su posición, saltó y me agarró, tirándome y extendiéndome sobre el canapé, con su mano libre sosteniendo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. En el pasado habría podido deshacerme de su agarre con facilidad, pero ahora difícilmente podía moverme con la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí, aun sabiendo que sólo estaba usando lo mínimo de su poder. De haber querido ella, me estaría destrozando las muñecas con su agarre. Con su brazo alrededor de mí, se colocó de forma que la mitad de ella estuviera encima mía y la otra mitad a mi lado. Me tenía acorralado.

—Tienes que confiar en mí. Te gustará. Quiero estar contigo, Dimitri. Realmente estar contigo. Estaremos sin las reglas que los demás nos ponen. Podemos estar juntos ahora; los más fuertes entre los fuertes, cogiendo todo lo que queramos. Antes o después podemos ser más fuertes que Galina. Podríamos tener un lugar como este, totalmente nuestro. —Mientras su piel desnuda todavía estaba fría, el resto del cuerpo apretado contra el mío se sentía caliente. El rojo de sus ojos prácticamente brillaba y mientras ella hablaba vi los colmillos en su boca. Estaba acostumbrado a ver los colmillos en los Moroi, pero en ella, en su hermoso rostro... me ponía enfermo.

—No quiero nada de eso —dije apretando mi mandíbula, en un esfuerzo por mantenerme firme.

— ¿No me quieres? —preguntó fingiendo consternación, entonces sonrió burlona.

—Si, si te quiero —mi corazón sintió una punzada de dolor—, por eso mismo te he buscado, porque te quiero y odio la idea de que te encuentres en este repulsivo estado. Vine a liberarte.

Ella cambió ligeramente de posición, descansando su cara cerca de mi cuelo. —No podrías —murmuró divertida.

—Lo estropee aquella vez. No ocurrirá de nuevo.

Ella río y fue como escuchar la melodía de una caja de música—. Suponiendo que es verdad. Suponiendo que eres capaz de matarme ahora. Suponiendo que además serás capaz de escapar. ¿Qué entonces? ¿Volverás a casa? ¿Volverás con los Guardianes para que te asignen a algún Moroi que no dudará ni un segundo en lanzarte al peligro?

—Lo haré —le aseguré, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro de eso. Mis planes, sorpresivamente, no pasaban de encontrarla a ella.

—Eso te consume, lo sabes. El estrés, falta de sueño, las peleas... todo eso terminará por destruirte, o asesinarte en el caso de que finalmente un Strigoi logre poner sus manos alrededor de tu cuello. Al menos así será hasta que el ultimo sea devorado.

Me puse rígido en sus brazos y alejé mi cara— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Vas a unirte a Nathan para perseguir Moroi de la realeza?

—Lo que ocurra con ellos, no me importa —dijo ella—. Tú si. Si tú fueras despertado, ellos ya no podrían utilizarte como carne de cañon. Serias libre. Ya no estarías atado a sus estándares ni serías mirado como algo inferior a ellos.

— ¿Y qué pasaría con ellos? Serían exterminados.

—Como ya he dicho, eso no me importa a mí, pero tú a mí si.

— ¿Si? Bien, yo no quiero esta vida. Lo repudio —ella giró mi cara de modo que quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro de nuevo. Una vez más, tuve el extraño sentimiento de estar con Rose y no estar con Rose. Amor y... miedo. Ella estrecho los ojos, poniendo en ella una inusual cara seria e imponente.

—Eso dices ahora.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Me niego.

Sus labios se abrieron en una de esas asustadizas sonrisas de satisfacción—. Recuerdo que en varias ocasiones me habías regañado por hablar sobre cosas que yo no conocía. Y mírate ahora.

—Algo como venderle mi alma al diablo es el tipo de cosas de las que yo no quiero tener ni idea. Quiero estar contigo, Rose, pero no de esta forma antinatural... y sin amor. No es como ambos habíamos querido antes, esto es diferente a ese entonces. —Ella se acercó a mí, y me congele. Si se movía apenas media pulgada, nuestros labios se tocarían.

—Mi exterior... mi poder, si, esto es diferente, mejor, pero por otro lado, soy la misma. Camarada, mi esencia no ha cambiado. La conexión entre nosotros no ha cambiado. Sólo que no puedes verlo aún.

—Todo ha cambiado —con sus labios tan cerca, todo lo que podía pensar era en aquel beso apasionado que me había dado la vez anterior que estuvo en la habitación. Algo breve, intenso y húmedo... no, no. _Maldita sea, concéntrate, Dimitri._

—Si soy tan diferente, ¿entonces por qué no te he forzado a despertar? ¿Por qué te doy la elección?

Una réplica rápida apareció en mis labios, pero ahí murió. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué me daba la elección? Los Strigoi no dejaban elegir a sus víctimas. Mataban despiadadamente, y cogían lo que querían. Si Rose realmente quería que yo me uniera a ella, debió haberme convertido en cuanto me tuvo. Más de un día había pasado, y ella me había cuidado con lujos. ¿Por qué? Si ella me convirtiera, no hay duda de que llegaría a ser tan siniestro como ella. Seria todo mucho más simple. Ella continuó cuando me mantuve en silencio—. Y si soy tan diferente, ¿entonces por qué me has besado antes? —titubeé y su sonrisa creció—. No contestes. Sabes que tengo razón. Es tan genial finalmente ganarte en algo.

Sus labios, de pronto, se encontraron con los míos de nuevo. Hice un pequeño sonido de protesta y traté en vano de evitar su toque. Ella era demasiado fuerte (demonios, eso se escuchaba extraño) y por otro lado, no quería escaparme. Aquella misma sensación que antes me invadió: pasión y amor incondicional. Sus labios eran fríos, pero el beso quemaba entre nosotros. Fuego y hielo. Ella tenía razón, antes la besé, desesperado por sus labios y hambriento de ella. La parte racional que había en mí, me gritaba que esto estaba mal, muy mal; sabía que debía alejarme, pero simplemente no quería. La vez anterior, ella había roto el beso antes de que pudiera ocurrir demasiado, esta vez no, seguíamos besándonos, provocando que la lujuria nos ahogara y el beso se hiciera cada vez más profundo. No quería aceptarlo, pero que ella tomara las riendas y ejerciera ese poder sobre mí, me encantaba.

Esa voz racional en mí se volvió más y más pequeña. La parte de mí que siempre amaría a Rose asumió el control, debido a la forma en que su cuerpo estaba contra el mío, presionando sus pechos contra mi torso; dejó de abrazarme para llevar su mano a mi cabeza para que sus dedos se enredaran en mi cabello. Me acerqué más cerca de ella y sentí la presión del aumento de su beso con nuestro deseo reprimido. Ella me movía, ella decidía la dirección de nuestro desenfreno. Entonces, en medio de todo eso, mi lengua acarició ligeramente la punta afilada de sus colmillos. Fue como un cubo de agua fría sobre mí. Con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, pare el beso, haciendo a un lado mi rostro. Yo solo podía pensar que su guardia había estado momentáneamente baja, permitiéndome la pequeña fuga. Mi respiración era pesada, y mi cuerpo aun quería que ella me manipulara de esa forma. Mi mente, sin embargo, era la parte de mí que me controlaba ahora.

Cielos, ¿que había estado haciendo?

 _No es la Roza que conoces. No es ella._ Había estado besando a un monstruo, pero mi cuerpo no estaba tan seguro, insistía que era ella.

—No —murmuré, sorprendido de lo patético y suplicante que soné—. No podemos hacer esto. Por favor, aléjate de mí.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó. Con su mano todavía en mi pelo, enérgicamente giró mi cabeza para dejarme de nuevo cara a cara. Su mirada fiera y divertida, una combinación que debe como resultado una concupiscencia que intentaba arrastrarme de nuevo—. No parecía importarte. Todo puede ser como era antes... como cuando estábamos en la cabaña. Seguramente lo quisiste entonces.

La cabaña...

—No, —repetí— no quiero esto —trate de ocultar el dolor de mi voz, pero falle.

Ella presionó sus labios sobre mi mejilla y, sorprendiéndome, siguió con un camino de besitos por mi cuello. De nuevo, sentí anhelo en mi cuerpo, y me odié por mi debilidad. — ¿Y esto qué? —preguntó ella, con su voz apenas en un susurro— ¿Quieres... esto?

—¿Qué...?

Perdí el aliento en cuanto sentí apenas el rose de la punta de sus colmillos, la aguda mordedura de los dientes en mi piel cuando cerró su boca sobre mi cuello. Solté un alarido, que para Rose pareció ser un gemido, al escuchar un ruidito de aprobación. Durante un instante, fue terriblemente agonizante doloroso y horrible. Y luego, un abrumador placer. Un torrente de dicha y alegría fue vertido en mí. Era tan dulce y delicioso. Nunca me había sentido tan maravilloso en mi vida. Nunca. La sensación de una mordedura de un Strigoi era mayor que la de un Moroi, eso lo había sabido y esperé nunca averiguarlo. Y ahora... ahora me arrepentía de nunca haberlo sentido antes. Fue como cuando supe por primera vez que era el amor, un amor inexperto, lleno de ese sentimiento alegre. No quería que parara, no quería que se alejara de mí; deseaba que en ese mismo instante se fundiera conmigo para por siempre llevar ese gozo en mi ser.

Pero entonces, se apartó. Toda la felicidad y la maravillas en el mundo desaparecieron en ese momento. Le mire fijamente, aturdido; Sus propios ojos estaban muy abiertos, y brillaban por la satisfacción, respiraba pesadamente, jadeaba. Se veía tan afectada como yo. Mi primer pensamiento fue el preguntarle, casi suplicante, porque se había detenido, pero entonces, despacio, luche contra el aturdimiento dichoso en el que la mordedura me había dejado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demo...? —no sentía mi lengua, arrastraba mis palabras—. Creo haber escuchado que sería mi elección...

—Y todavía lo es —dijo recuperándose—. No voy a despertarte ahora, Dimitri. Una mordedura como esta no te convertirá. Esto... más bien, es sólo para divertirnos mientras tanto.

Hipnotizado por ella, la observe atentamente relamerse los labios rojos por mi sangre, saboreándola, en un gesto que pretendía ser seductor; parecía que su sabor la drogaba como su saliva a mí. Su mirada se volvió ardiente, deseosa. Ella quería más de mí y yo... santos cielos, yo anhelaba con todo mi ser más de ella. Sentía que iba a morir si ella no volvía a mí, si de nuevo no nos uníamos de esa forma enfermiza y grotesca. Y entonces, su boca se movió de nuevo hacia mi cuello, hundiendo sus colmillos en una nueva zona de mi carne para continuar bebiendo, succionando el líquido rojo, desesperada por engullirla otra vez.

No me resisití. No sólo porque aún seguía entumecido, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes, obedecía a las endorfinas del veneno del monstruo que estaba sobre mí presionándose, frotándose descaradamente contra mí cuerpo, provocando la debilidad de mí carne y destrozando mi voluntad. Me vi reducido por ella, y yo lo amé. A medida que su droga entraba en mí, sentía como si ella habitara en mí. Olvide la noción del tiempo, olvide mi entorno, olvide mi ser y ella los encontró y se los quedó para si misma, volviéndose mi dueña una vez más.

* * *

 _Volví de nuevo!_

 _Por alguna razón, en los últimos días me han atacado ideas para fics y pues ha sido difícil ignorarlas. Fue algo divertido invertir los papeles en este fic, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir que Dimitri sea "el dominador" y no el dominado xdxd. Creo que fue bueno que ahora Rose fuera la del control. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Siéntanse libres de señalarme errores de cualquier índole, me ayudaría a mejorar para el futuro._

 _Euda._


End file.
